Marioneta
by Elwym
Summary: Una suntuosa fiesta, presidida por el mejor anfitrión ... ¿Quién tendrá el honor en este baile, de mover los hilos a su favor?


Si bien tengo dos narraciones en proceso, he decidido subir esta historia que llevaba meses escrita. Es una pareja que tal vez se conozca poco en el fandom, pero que a mí me gusta mucho, por sus semejanzas y diferencias. Esta historia aborda una metáfora del amor, el baile y los sentimientos, que espero transmitiros.

Que disfrutéis la lectura, saludos.

* * *

><p>La tarde transcurría melancólica y apacible. El galo se relajaba mirando por su ventana las densas y grises nubes; no le apetecía salir, pues la humedad del ambiente estropeaba los rubios bucles de su cuidada melena. En la calle, las personas caminaban apresuradamente bajo los paraguas de colores, dando llamativos matices a aquella gris estampa. Francis contempló las cristalinas gotas, deslizándose perezosamente sobre el cristal, y una fina sonrisa complacida se dibujó en sus labios. Recordó a Arthur; su flema inglesa y su mal humor estaban en sintonía con el clima lluvioso de su islas. ¿Estaría lloviendo también allá, como habitualmente?<p>

El francés se recostó en la comodidad del mullido asiento. Sus ojos azules siguieron distraídamente el trayecto de una solitaria gota que se deslizaba por el cristal de la botella. Sostuvo la copa entre sus dedos y la sintió fría, como seguramente estaría fuera de su confortable hogar; la agitó ligeramente con un movimiento grácil, haciendo bailar el líquido en su interior y se la acercó a los labios, bebiendo un lento sorbo. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose reconfortado por el calor del vino y deleitado por su sabor. Uno de sus grandes placeres era disfrutar de un buen vino mientras observaba el transitar de la gente y otras escenas cotidianas.

Esa noche, Francis se preparó a conciencia para acudir a la cita. A medida que se acercaban al lugar, contempló a lo lejos el suntuoso palacio y entrecerró los ojos: esa estructura, aunque antigua, seguía viéndose solemne e imponente bajo los tenues rayos de la nacarada luna, manteniendo su belleza misteriosa.

La limusina blanca se detuvo frente a la soberbia construcción con las ventanas iluminadas. La mano enguantada del chofer abrió la puerta, y éste se inclinó en una respetuosa reverencia, para invitar a salir a tan ilustre invitado.

Francis Bonnefoy sonrió sutilmente, sabiéndose el centro de las miradas de la alta sociedad: El traje de corte moderno y estiloso realzaba su glamour natural; su lustrosa melena, de un rubio color miel, enmarcaba su rostro finamente definido y caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros en suaves bucles, recogidos por un lazo de raso negro a juego con su vestimenta.

Recorrió con paso elegante los largos pasillos del recibidor, haciendo gala de su carácter seductor, de su voz melosa y de su encanto innato, atrayendo por igual a damas y caballeros cuando guiñaba pícaramente sus ojos azules, cada vez que lanzaba un beso juguetonamente, marcando el sensual gesto con su boca y su mano, o con lánguidas caídas de su mirada dulce y chispeante. Se recreaba encantando los incautos corazones de quienes se cruzasen en su camino, embriagándolos como el más fino champagne.

Al entrar en el gran salón, dispuesto para la ocasión, el galo miró a su alrededor: las lámparas de araña, que pendían del alto techo, reflejaban los haces de luz en sus cristales tallados, dando un brillo especial al fastuoso escenario. Los pesados cortinajes de terciopelo, primorosamente bordados, parecían enmarcar un hermoso cuadro de jardín nocturno, delante del impoluto cristal de las vidrieras. Completando el cuadro, el mobiliario tallado en madera y finamente tapizado, que pese a recordar remotas épocas, se encontraba bien conservado; eran piezas de arte de una calidad que ya no se encontraba.

Austria no redecoraba su casa tan frecuentemente como él, pese a que ambos coincidían en su amor por el arte. Aquel salón le hizo regresar a otros tiempos, cuando esos muebles hoy llenos de recuerdos, eran una cara novedad. Se le antojó un lugar para gente de alta alcurnia, con piezas que bien podrían pasar por objetos estilo "vintage", pero no dejarían de ser solamente obsoletas y carísimas reliquias de museo.  
>- Oh lá lá! Pero qué lugar tan anticuado y decadente, al igual que su tacaño dueño. - Francis se llevó el pañuelo a la boca con un afectado gesto de su pálida mano, para cubir la sonrisa arrogante que afloraba a sus labios: - Tal vez mon cher Roderich desconoce el significado de la consigna: "Renovarse o morir". Mon dieu!<p>

Francis se movía con soltura entre la crème de la crème de tan ilustres invitados, con los que se detenía fugazmente a conversar, como una elegante mariposa libando de las más exquisitas flores. Las damas se sentían embobadas por aquel enigmático y joven francés, cuyo estilo elegante era indudablemente el de un noble. Pero destacaba en él ese toque desenfadado, su picardía para insinuar un comentario subido de tono sin perder la delicadeza, y su galantería al pronunciar algún cumplido. Su naturalidad y descaro le conferían un inefable atractivo, que despertaba miradas celosas entre los varones, o alguna más opaca, acaso de deseo ...

Unos ojos violáceos lo observaban disimuladamente; los estilizados dedos de pianista ajustaron las finas gafas, dando a su mirada un destello altanero y ambiguo por un instante. El distinguido castaño, peinado y vestido en un estilo clásico, se giró sin prestar más atención al francés: debía dirigir la orquesta, parte indispensable en una fiesta. La batuta ascendió con un firme movimiento de su delicada muñeca, hasta que una inesperada acción lo hizo tensarse al notar que alguien retenía la fina varilla. Unos habilidosos dedos se deslizaban sinuosamente a lo largo de su batuta, de una forma insultantemente sugerente. Roderich sintió el tibio aliento en su oído y con esfuerzo, mantuvo la compostura. Se esforzó en que su rostro permaneciese inmutable al girarse para encarar al único capaz de ponerle en aquel estado. A escasos centímetros de él, Francis le sonreía pícaramente.

-Mon cher Roderich: ¡Qué semblante tan descortés! - Francis puso un gesto incrédulo e hizo un aspaviento con su mano, para después posarla sobre el hombro del austriaco, que se mantuvo con porte firme y actitud pasiva. El tono meloso del francés sonó falsamente desencantado: - ¿Has perdido la educación que te caracteriza? -. Acortó distancias, y sus ojos azules relucieron pícaros al ver la sutil mueca en el labio inferior de Roderich, que realzaba aquel lunar, que siempre se le antojó atractivo. Sonrió confiado al percibir la tensión en el cuerpo del músico, cuando se acercó a su oído y ronroneó: - ¿Quizás estás molesto e intentas disimular tan bien como siempre? A mí no me engañan tus apariencias; te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ni en los momentos más críticos te dejas ver en un estado lamentable. Sé lo que piensas: lo veo en tu rostro, en tu mirada, en tus ... - Francis se alejó raudo, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por el asombro, al escuchar el seco chasquido.

Roderich había hecho chocar la batuta contra la palma de su mano, que se enrojeció con la leve marca. Francis frunció el ceño, intrigado ante la actitud del austríaco: en lugar de sonrojarse con su cercanía, parecía advertirle silenciosamente de lo que era capaz si no cesaba en sus provocaciones. El francés sintió un ligero estremecimiento al imaginar cómo podría estar de roja su mejilla, de haber recibido una guantada. En otros tiempos, en que sus relaciones se habían ceñido a lo estrictamente bélico, las había recibido; también los fustazos. Pero ahora no temía; Roderich se comportaría como correspondía, ante las distinguidas personas que presenciarían el concierto. El músico le dedicó una mirada altanera y después se giró, sin prestarle atención. Sabía muy bien que era eso lo que más molestaba a Francis.

- La educación de recibir a mis invitados no ha mermado un ápice. Sin embargo, en tu caso, pareces más interesado en el vino y las damas, que en saludar al anfitrión como corresponde.

Francis entrecerró los ojos: le gustaba ser el mejor anfitrión de las fiestas, y ese era el segundo golpe que encajaba; le había recordado sutilmente quién fue el organizador en las últimas celebraciones. Habían escogido a Roderich por su forma de administrar, limitándose a un bajo presupuesto. ¡Él tenía más estilo y glamour que ese austriaco estirado! Era un tacaño que nunca organizaría nada tan bien como él. Bebió un largo trago de una copa que le ofreció un sirviente. El regusto amargo no era del alcohol sino por los celos, y lo conocía bien. Sus ojos destellaron como las chispeantes burbujas del champagne que saboreaba ... Se relamió los labios, sonriendo triunfante; ¡Champagne francés!

Roderich prefirió ignorar al francés, que coqueteaba con todas las damas, pues siempre se comportaba de la misma forma. No obstante, le inquietaron algunas miradas que pareció dirigirle Francis, mientras besaba el cuello de una hermosa joven. Roderich se sonrojó al percatarse de que, aunque disimuladamente, no dejaba de mirar al rubio. Por ello pudo notar las fugaces miradas pícaras de los ojos azules, fijos sobre él. Tampoco le pasaron inadvertidos los sensuales y expertos labios franceses, que se movían pausadamente sobre la blanca piel del cuello femenino.

Roderich sintió que su enojo aumentaba progresivamente y tuvo el deseo irrefrenable de perder la compostura, dejándose arrastrar por un sentimiento inexplicable. La banda de música que dirigía, tornó su interpretación en una melodía altisonante a las órdenes de su batuta. Las notas altas, como desgarradores lamentos de banshee, se entremezclaban con los profundos y melancólicos bajos, que se asemejaban a un susurro fantasmal, componiendo una sinfonía sobrecogedora. Sus sentimientos brotaban con la música y al ver la sonrisa que Francis le dedicaba, lo entendió: ¡Eran celos! Estaba celoso de su aspecto siempre perfecto, que marcaba las tendencias de la moda aunque vistiese lo más atrevido; de su libertad de ser auténtico o fingir, según la situación y las personas; de que siempre fuese impecablemente correcto sin esfuerzo alguno, y sin esa odiosa necesidad de seguir las rígidas normas de la clase social alta, ni guardar las apariencias. A diferencia suya, Francis no se autoexigía una estricta disciplina, sino que actuaba natural y espontáneamente, encantando a todos.

Roderich torció el gesto cuando la nota suspendida se alargó más de lo preciso. El curso de sus pensamientos estaba afectando incluso su más preciado don: la música. No podía apartar su mirada de aquella escena que se le antojó escandalosa; sus ojos permanecían fijos en el francés, que colmaba de besos y exquisitas atenciones a aquella dama.

- ¡Pero qué grosero e indecente! - Pensó, mordiéndose el labio levemente; ¿¡Tenía que hacerlo tan abiertamente y sin ningún sentido del recato!? ¡Era impúdico, lascivo ... amoroso ... y magníficamente hermoso! Sacudió suavemente la cabeza, perturbado por sus pensamientos a raíz del sugerente espectáculo.

Al terminar la pieza de baile, fue relevado por otro afamado compositor y director de orquesta. Necesitaba un descanso; no dejaría que su amada música se viese tan alterada como lo estaba su alma en esos momentos.

Al ver que el austríaco bajaba del escenario, Francis enarcó una ceja: ¡Disfrutaba tanto provocádolo! Había notado los ojos violáceos fijos sobre él; Roderich ni siquiera pestañeaba, siguiendo con la mirada cada movimiento suyo, mientras la batuta se le iba de las manos. Sus ojos azules brillaron complacidos al observar cada sutil mueca en el rostro del castaño ; conociéndolo de tanto tiempo ya sabía leerlas, tal como el austríaco interpretaba aquella partitura abierta, cuyas notas dirigía con maestría. No lo engañaba esa actitud severa y aparentemente concentrada en la melodía; tampoco le pasó inadvertido su gesto de frustración, cuando se había mordido suavemente el labio ... ¿Rabia? ¿Celos, tal vez? ¿Deseo contenido? Sonrió pícaramente al ver la expresión consternada del músico, su cuerpo imperceptiblemente tenso y esos labios fruncidos, destacando su atractivo lunar. Para él, esas muecas en ese rostro tan solemne eran dulces pucheros; el austríaco intentaba disimular sin éxito su creciente descontrol ...

El francés se sintió exultante en aquellas circunstancias; no sólo le había demostrado a Roderich quién era el mejor organizador y anfitrión, sino que además había conseguido captar su atención sin perderla ni por un instante. Le había dedicado esa sonrisa en clara señal de que a él nada podría ocultarle, porque siempre sabría descifrar sus sentimientos por mucho que los escondiese. Su sonrisa se amplió: Francis Bonnefoy se sabía capaz de vencer toda resistencia y disciplina del severo Roderich Edelstein. Lo comprobó cuando éste dejó de dirigir la orquesta: ¿Cómo podría hacerlo, si no tenía control sobre sus emociones? Francis era un romántico empedernido, y estaba convencido de que un poco de romance y un buen ambiente eran la clave para romper la mayor voluntad.

Roderich se estremeció al notar que Francis lo sujetaba desde atrás por la cintura, al tiempo que reposaba la barbilla en su hombro. Se preguntó si acaso el galo habría bebido más de la cuenta, pero por un momento tuvo temor de que en vez de ver sus mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol, fuese Francis quien notase que el ruborizado era él. Su cuerpo se tensó, pero no tuvo la firmeza habitual para reaccionar, por lo que se quedó estático, como una marioneta con sus hilos en tensión. En su fuero interno, no podría negar que le agradaba esa repentina atención que el francés le brindaba, aunque estaba preparado para cualquier eventualidad, como las mofas del francés deslizadas entre palabras empalagosas, como un veneno sutil.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda al escuchar el susurro meloso de Francis; era como el vino dulce, que lo embriagaba sorbo a sorbo: - Mon cher: unamos esta noche nuestras almas y talentos en un baile donde sólo nosotros brillaremos, como las estrellas en el firmamento. - El cálido aliento del francés acariciaba sutilmente su oído; Roderich entrecerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que lo invadían e intentando con esfuerzo aparentar incomodidad: - La danza es arte en movimiento y compartida con una pareja es mucho más que una expresión coordinada de belleza inigualable; es sentimiento que se canaliza, fluyendo como la música y se libera a través de los pasos, sincronizados como los latidos de nuestro corazón. - Dando un suave suspiro, Francis deslizó sinuosamente la punta de su húmeda lengua sobre el pálido cuello del austríaco, y agregó con tono persuasivo: - ¿Me concedería esta pieza, señor Edelstein? Dejemos aflorar todas nuestras emociones y sentimientos reprimidos, deslumbremos a todos con nuestro baile ...Mon amour: Déjame ser tu guía a la libertè...

El austríaco abrió sus ojos de par en par, sorprendido por aquellas palabras que parecían leer lo que su alma silenciaba. No pudo rechazar la tentadora invitación, hábilmente pronunciada por el galante francés. Sólo necesitaba un impulso. "Libertad", esa palabra resonaba en su mente: ¿¡Cuánto tiempo había anhelado deshacerse de su rígida apariencia!? Durante siglos había actuado manteniendo las formas frente a un público de caras y voces desconocidas, como una marioneta inerte y fría que da la cara, para que el hábil titiritero sea quien al final se lleve los aplausos y reciba la admiración vacía de de los asistentes a su espectáculo. Él organizaba la fiesta, pero los elogios eran para el francés. El movimiento de Francis lo sacó de su ensimismamiento; lo había acercado aún más hacia su cuerpo, sujetándolo con firmeza, suavidad y mimo.

Roderich se sentía totalmente controlado por Francis; ese baile lo ataba a él en cuerpo y alma. Había intentado dirigir, como era su costumbre, pero sucumbió, dejándose arrastrar por el ritmo que marcaban los pasos del francés; eran movimientos sueltos, elegantes y seductores que lo encadenaban, haciéndolo danzar a su son, como un títere sin voluntad. La música sólo era un eco de fondo: las miradas encendidas, los brazos entrelazados y sus cuerpos atados en ese compás que sólo ellos percibían ... ¡Eran demasiadas cuerdas invisibles! Como aquéllas que al moverse, animan a las marionetas. Decidió relajarse, dejándose guiar por una vez en su vida y aventurándose en el mundo inexplorado de los sentimientos, donde nunca antes se permitió atisbar.

Francis sonrió: Roderich era su marioneta. Por fin le había demostrado que sabía dirigir y preparar el ambiente como nadie. Pero en el fondo, supo que no sólo estaba empezando a ligarse al austríaco de un modo del que un romántico como él jamás podría escapar. Acabaría perdiendo su preciada libertad y eso ... ya no le importaba ...


End file.
